Pretty Much Dead If You Ask Me
by cherrrrrriiiiieeee
Summary: Skylar Jones was a popular and kind girl, the type of girl everybody loved, but was that all an act? One night, she is murdered, leaving everyone shocked. -S is in town and is sure the make the warriors' life miserable. But the question running through everyone's mind is...who killed her? And more importantly, Why?
1. She's What?

**Hellooo, and welcome to my first story on FF and my baby :* (I did update this after the posting)**

**WARNING: Contains Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, I only own Skylar.**

* * *

Skylar's POV

Jerry's running around acting like a complete and utter dickhead while me and Kim are studying in the dojo.

"Jerry stop being such a dweeb!" I shout, he stops and looks at me fiercely and shoots me a death glare. I giggle and turn to Kim, who is concentrating on her work,

"Will he ever grow up?" She just shakes her head and laughs, not even concentrating on what I was sayingc.

I'm Skylar, by the way, Skylar Jones. I am 16, along with my fellow warriors. But I am basically the ring leader, they do what I say when I say, but I am nice to them. Not one of those narcissistic bitches that is the queen bee but is complete manipulative and a witch. No, I get along with all my friends! There is only one person who I hate. That is Frank, from the black dragons. But we all hate him. And Jerry, we just... have a rivalry.

I walk into the girls changing room and put on a short denim skirt, a plain red tank top, a black leather jacket with black heeled boots. Kim puts on a yellow baggy top, plain blue jeans with brown military boots and a brown jacket.

"Kim you look amazing!" I complement her, we are like sisters, and people say we even look alike! I have curly golden hair and a heart shaped face, and she has more of a brighter blonde, and one of the only difference's is that I have blue eyes and she has brown eyes.

"No, you look amazing!" She throws back, we both turn into a fit of giggles and grab our bags. I stuff my gi and belt into to my bag before leaving. I am a red belt, I just got it.

"Hey Kim, wanna grab something at Falafel Phils later?" Jack asks her, Kim likes him, she told me.

_**Flashback**_

_**"So Kimmy," She looks up at me from her laptop,"Who do you like? I mean, Grace told me that you told her you like someone, But not me!"**_

_**She looks at me like I'm crazy, and hesitates for a moment "Ummm, no one," She replies, her voice getting higher and higher.**_

_** I look at her in a 'do not lie to me!' look and sigh. She mimics my sigh **__**and says, "I'm serious!"**_

_**"C'mon Kimmy, don't lie to me, I bet you its Jack!" She looks away. I try to get a look and can only see a bit, but I can see she is blushing...hard.**_

_**"I KNEW IT! So did Milton and Eddie and Jerry." I spitefully say Jerry's Name.**_

_**"You guys really need to get along!" She tells me off, but I laugh,**_

_**"That will happen the day I die..."**_

"Umm, actually, me and Skylar were gunn-" "She would LOVE to, won't you Kim?" She looks at me with wide eyes, and I nudge her.

"I guess so," She says. "Cool," He smiles and walks off.

"Kimmy, you need to learn how to talk to guys! When the guy you LIKE asks you on a date, you say YES" We both giggle and walk out, arms linking as we head to the clothes part of the Mall.

**-0-0-**

Skylar's POV

Me and Kim spent the entire day together, but then again, we always do! We went shopping, Forever 21 and 'the cute store', and went to the bowling after, we also grabbed a McD's. While we ate, we kept on getting weird looks from posh girls from Swathmore, who were eating healthy salads, And we just laughed in their faces, to which they scurried off. She just went off to Falafel Phils to meet Jack and I am just hanging around a bit. I feel like someone is following me though, as I keep on seeing shadows, but I bet its nothing.

As I walked past Falafel Phils, on my way to the dojo to practice, I see Jerry messing up Jack and Kim's date, making fun of them. I scowl and storm in, alerting them both,

"Jerry leave them alone! When are you going to grow up, you Jerk! You know-" He scowls at me, then Kim and Jack, before storming out before I can finish, I follow him out as he walks away from Falafel Phils, "-you are just making things worse for yourself!" I shout at him so he can hear me loud and clear,

"When, Skylar, WHEN are you going to realize I hate you! After what you did, I will always hate you!" He shouts at me.

"I kind of know you hate me! And I'm glad, I'm glad I did what I did, you deserve it after what you did to Grace!" I bellow back.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" He denies, I am about to interrupt when he shouts, "You know Skylar, not many people know what your actually like! So do us all a favor and get lost! It would be better if you were DEAD!" He storms off, leaving me speechless. I turn on my heel and let out a shriek as I walk home.

**-0-0-**

Kim's POV (Next Morning)

I wake up and get dressed into a white and pink stripey dress with white ballet flats. I curl my hair, put makeup on and go downstairs. Mom has the most worried look on her face and ... the guys are here? Jack, Milton and Eddie look like they have been crying. While Jerry just looks guilty,

"Hey Kim, how are you?" Jack asks sympathetically, I look at him weirdly and he returns the look,

"I'm fine, why?" I question, he looks at me with a 'you don't know?' face and points to the TV.

_Last night, 16 year old Skylar Jones was found dead on her doorstep. Although nobody knows what happened, it is definately a murder as several stab wounds were found on her body, as well as severe bruises. No further comment and no word from the Jones family. Back to you Steve.._

"Sh-shes dead!" I cry, as well as millions of tears falling down my face. Jack comes over and gives me a hug,

"Kim, its okay, we will be with you all the way through," He says as I sob into his shirt. I glance over to Jerry and he has a very guilty look on his face

Jerry's POV

Why...? Why did I do it? I shouldn't of, but I did. I feel like a bum...

* * *

**First Chapter! WOOOO! Tell me what you think?**

**The outs can be found on my profile and don't forget to Review :D**

**So Jerry, eh? What is his and Skylar's past?**

**Revieww :)**

**-Cherrie**


	2. -S

**Welcome back to more PMDIYAM! (Pretty Much Dead if You Ask me!)**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I am going to try and include some more about Jerry and Skylar's Past in some flashbacks. And the guys are going to have there first encounter with -S. Get it? Ok I did say it was Pretty little Liars Inspired.**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Diclaimer: I only own Skylar, thats it :D**

* * *

Kim's POV

I can't believe she is dead! I JUST CAN'T! I feel sad and alone...the only positive about it is that my secrets are somewhat safe, but still.

"THIS IS A DREAM! I AM GOING TO WAKE UP ANY MINUTE!" I shout, pinching my arms,"I'm not waking up! Why aren't I waking up?!" but Jack just holds onto my arms and whispers, "Sorry Kim, this isn't a dream." I cry even harder. Its just too much to handle.

"What happened, and did they sort this out...and I-i-is there going to b-be a funer-ral? And-" I stutter, Jack nods and whispers "Wednesday." Well its Thurday now, so about 6 days. I still can't believe she is dead!

"Who killed h-her?" "We don't know..." This just makes me cry even HARDER! I run out of Jacks arms and run into my room. I flop down on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

Jack's POV

I feel sad. And I hate seeing Kim upset. She never cries, like ever. Only once, but I don't think I was supposed to see it.

**_Flashback_**

**_I was walking through the woods and I walk past the Clearing to see Kim...crying?_**

**_"I can't believe he would do that!" I hear Kim say to Skylar. No I'm not snoopin- Okay, maybe I am... but Kim is crying!_**

_**"It's**_** okay_ Kimmy, he doesn't deserve you!" Skylar replies. I go to step forward but the branch snaps. I quickly dart and hide behind a tree while Skylar and Kim shoot their heads up. They go back to talking and I leave the area._**

I wonder who they were talking about at that time, I just don't think that this murder was done out of context. My phone bleeps and I get a text..

**Jackie, that's not the first time you have been peeping is it? You wouldn't want Kimmy to think you're a creep now would you? -S**

The only person who ever knew about that was... Skylar. And its signed -S. You don't think...? No, they found her body. Then who sent me this?

Jerry POV

I feel really mean, I did this to her! I told her it would be better if she was dead and now look whats happened! Seeing Kim cry, wow, I thought I never would. I was distraught to hear she was dead! We weren't exactly BFF's but I am still upset. I hear Jacks phone bleep and he pulls it out. I puts on a questioning look and shoves it back into his pocket.

"Guys...I need some air.." I tell them as I walk out, receiving a few nods. My phone goes off and I pull it out, thinking it was my Mom. I wish it was...

**Looks like you got your wish! But how would your warriors react to this? I have it on video ;) Do what I say, or it goes viral! -S**

Attached to the text is a video of me wishing her dead. I have to do whatever she, or it, says. Great. I see it is signed -S. S for...Skylar. She couldn't be ... NO! They found her body on her doorstep. She is Dead. My phone goes off again...

**Act like you don't care about the death, act like your happy she's gone and this video stays hidden, for now... -S **

I walk back into Kim's front room with a fake smile on my face.

**-0-0-**

**[A few days later: Monday]**

Kim's POV

I walk into school in plain jeans, a black top, black ballet flats and no makeup. My hair is just natural and I don't feel like doing anything. As I walk through the halls everyone goes silent. Some looking at me with 'I am sorry' looks, some with their heads down and some with a face like... :O. I go to my locker and collect my books. Jack walks up to me and gives me a hug as Donna starts to walk up to me with a smile on her face. Behind her she has Kelsey Vargas and Charlotte Winfrey, her little posse.

"Hey Kimmy, you look a bit sad!" She gleams in my face, I shoot her a death glare, "Feisty! Well bow down to your knew queen because Ding Dong! The Bitch is DEAD!" She laughs in my face. I swing for her face and punch her in the eye, "Listen here Donna, I am sick of the way you treated me, and don't think because Skylar isn't here that you can treat me worse! Your just mad because Skylar is so much better, was, so much better than you will EVER be!" I go to talk off but Jack stops me,

"Oh and Donna," he says.

"Yes Jackie?" She says, all flirty.

"By the way you're laughing and joking about Skylar could indicate that YOU killed her. Didn't think about that did you?" He says while grabbing my hand and taking me away from her.

We walk in silence to the principles office, still holding hands which I am happy about. We go in and we explain everything, she gives me a hug and says we can have until Wednesday off, which is the day of the funeral. We thank her and walk out of school.

Jack's POV

"So Kimmy, what do you want to do?" I ask her, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't call me Kimmy, please," She says, "Its just Skylar used to call me that and-" "Its ok, I won't." I reassure her and we just walk silently to the clearing in the woods. Their is a bench there, we put it there ourselves because we would always hang out there. We have 4 benches, 2 tables, some umbrellas used for rain and parasols and a stone path in the middle where we would have picnics. We sit on one of the benches, still holding hands, which I really enjoyed. i really do like her, but I don't think this is the best time to talk to her about that. She snuggles into me and we just sit there in silence. All of a sudden, Kim starts crying and she buries herself into the crook of my neck, leaving tears all over my shirt. I don't care, I want her to let it all out. I get another text on my phone...y, its my Mom.

**Hey Jack, Principal Woodbrick told me what happened. Where are you? And can you 2 come round here please? Kim's Mom has gone on a business trip and she wants up to look after her, after all that has happened. Mom x**

"Kim?" "Yea?" "My Mom wants us to go round to mine." I tell her, she just nods and goes to stand up, but I pick her up bridal style and carry her, causing her to giggle a bit.

**-0-0-**

Jerry's POV

I heard Jack and Kim have until Wednesday off. I still can't believe I have to do what -S says just to keep the video from going Viral. I can't even WOOOO! anymore, I have just gone apart. Skylar was a bitch, at times, but she was there for me once or twice...

**_Flashback_**

**_"What are you going to do Jerry? You're surrounded by 3 Black dragons!" Frank says, I shake a bit but act like myself._**

**_"Hey FRANK" Someone shouts, I see it is Skylar, "Leave him alone!"_**

**_"Naaa, I'm good!" He goes to hit me, when Skylar catches the punch, then...kisses him. She turns around and tells me to run, I run._**

I never thanked her for that day. Well I guess its to late now...

* * *

**Quite a long chapter, worked on it for hours. I hope it 'twas good :)**

**Don't forget to Review:)**

**So It looks like Jerry and Skylar go on at some points. And who is -S? **  
**-A**


	3. The Funeral

**Woooooo! Thanks for the Reviews, really made my day :D**

**Well this chapter is the Funeral, I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you think I own it?**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

It is now Wednesday, the day of the funeral. Me and Jack have been hanging out together for the past few days and My mom came back from her business trip. I get changed into a Black 3/4 length skater dress, black heels with a black clutch. I put on my favorite bracelet. It was the friendship bracelet Skylar gave me, mine is pink where as hers is blue. We would never wear them, only on special occasions. But Skylar is being buried with hers on, so I put mine on. I mean, its right...right? Ugh, I am confusing myself. I remember the day she gave me it..

_**Flashback**_

_**"Kimmy, I got you something!" Skylar tells me, gleaming and looking like she had just recieved the world! But then again, she practically has it!, she pulls out a red velvet box and tells me to open it. I open it slowly and inside is a weaved pink bracelet with a gold and silver charm at the front. I put my hand over my mouth in awe and we both giggle a bit,**_

_**"Its beautiful!" I gleam, "Thank you!" And we hug. She shows me her blue one, "Best friends forever, Kimmy, best friends forever!"**_

"Best friends forever" I whisper to myself. I curled my hair loosely and went downstairs. I have 30 minutes before we have to set off.

**-0-0-**

**[30 Minutes Later]**

_Kim's POV_

I just heard Jack's moms car horn and I walk outside to them. Jack is waiting outside the car and is wearing a black and grey shirt, black jeans and shoes. He smiles at me and gives me hug.

"It's okay Kimmy," He reassures me, "Um, I mean, Kim" I smile at him and set off.

"So Kim," He turns and looks at me, "That's a nice bracelet, who got it you?"

"Skylar, We have matching ones," He looks at me with an 'I am sorry for asking' look, "It's ok, She is being buried with hers so I thought it would be right to wear it." He nods and before I know it, we are here.

**-AHEM-**

_Jack's POV_

We arrive at the Seaford Community Church, where Skylar is being buried, and my mom tells us to go ahead while she talks to Mr and Mrs Jones. Kim's Parents only just got here and Jerry, Eddie and Milton showed up. Milton is wearing a black tux, with Julie on his arm, Eddie is wearing a simple black top with black jeans, like me, where as Jerry is wearing ... Bright clothing! A Bright yellow top saying 'WOOOO!' on it, and Orange sweatpants. I go up to him...

"Jerry, WHAT THE HELL!" He looks at me with a 'what?' look, "Why are you wearing that? its not excatly a happy day!"

"It is for me," He replies and shrugs. Wow... they didn't get along but I didn't think Jerry would stoop this low.

_Kim's POV_

Me, Jack and Jerry all go to where they are preparing Skylar's body to put something in her casket, and I want to see her one last time. We walk in and go to her coffin. She is wearing a Blue dress with blue heels, her makeup is done and she has naturely curly hair, just like she would of worn it now. I start to tear up and Jack holds me.

"So," I break the silence, "How do you think she looks? I picked out the outfit." Yes I did, I was her BFF and her brother, Micheal, said I could pick out the outfit.

"Pretty Much Dead if you ask me," Jerry replies, shrugging. He puts something in the casket and walks out. Me and Jack are taken back by this and wonder...

"Do you think he..." Jack hesistates.

"Wait, do you mean kil-NO, NO Jerry wouldn't do that!" I scream.

"But he seems to be ha-" He sees the look on my face, "No Kim, you're probably right," and we walk out.

**-0-0-**

**[Some time later]**

_Kim's POV_

Eddie and Milton put their stuff in the casket and then the ceremony went on. We went to the burial and I cried most of it, now, we are just walking around, I am on my own. I still can't believe she is gone. She knew all my secrets and family stuff. I remember something she said to me once, when I was dating Brett when the gang broke up, we stayed together.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Oh Kimmy, what do you see in that guy?" Skylar asks me, sighing at the same time.**_

_**"Nothing, really," She looks at me weirdly, "He's just like, a rebound from Jack! Oh... my... god don't tell him that! PLEASE!"**_

_**"Its okay Kimmy, I won't!" I let out a sigh of relief. Skylar pulls out her phone and looks at it with a questioning look.**_

_**"Everything okay?" I ask.**_

_**"Yea, umm, Kimmy?" I nod,"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Two can only keep a secret, if one of them dead'?"**_

_**I shake my head, "umm, no, why?"**_

_**"No reason!" And With that we head to study hall.**_

I always wondered what that means, "Two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead," I whisper to myself. I get a text on my phone..

**Kimmy, I think you could work it out, I mean, if you didn't have something stopping you... Begins with a D and ends with an C. You know what I am talking about! -S**

What! How did they, or S, know that?! Wait, who's S! S...S...Skylar? No It can't be, we just buried her!.

_Milton's POV_

"Jules are you ok?" I asked her, she was crying.

"Yes, just, I miss her. We were good friends and-" She just started crying. I remember something that happened with Skylar, I wasn't supposed to see it, but I did...

**_Flashback_**

**_"Jules, you need to let him know you love him!" Skylar told her._**

**_"But he won't love me back!" Julie cried back. I was sat on the table next to them, pretending not to listen._**

**_"He loves you, trust me." She replied, Julie sighed and nodded. They both walked off. I took off my disguise. I think she was talking about me! I love her and she is crazy to think I don't love her back._**

But the thing it, she never said she loved me. I let out a sigh. A few moments later, I got a text..

**You're right! She wasn't talking about you! Gocha' wondering now haven't I ! -S**

What!? Wait, put that aside, who's S?

_Eddie's POV_

**Eddie, wouldn't the guys want to know what you did last summer, when you were 'visiting you aunt and uncle in south Carolina'? -S**

Who's S and how do they know that? The only person I told to about that summer was... Skylar! But -S ... Is that Skylar? No It can't be! Skylar was just buried!

_No one's POV_

Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie all meet up as they were going out for lunch. They all make there way to the exit, when Jack stops them,

"Hey guys!" They all turn to look at him, "Has anyone...else got a ..text from ... -S" He says slowly. Everyone looks at each other then nods.

"I can't be her right?! I mean she's dead!" Kim says. And a millisecond later, they get a text.

**I am still here, bitches! And I know everything -S**

* * *

**3rd Chapter!**

**So they have all had an encounter with -S and some secrets were revieled! Looks like the warriors aren't so god as we thought! Stay tuned**

**-A**


	4. Threatened

**HOLY BAMBOOZLE! I love you guys. Woke up to the most awesomest reviews :)**

**To Pretty Much Everyone - Yes I absolutely LOVE Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ...Seriously?**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

It has been 2 days since the funeral and 2 days since we recieved that text from -S, its currently Friday. I still want to know who 'S' is, I mean, it can't be Skylar, she's dead, and we saw her led in her casket. I am still in Pj's thinking about what to wear to school. I get a text on my phone...

**So Kimmy, I want to know, whats 23+43 and whats the real reason you can't dance? -S**

Ugh! I am so sick of this bitch. You know what, I am going to change up my style. I put on a pink and black layered dress with a black belt, black ballet flats and a silver chain round my neck. I grab some fruit, say good bye to my mom while she questions me about my outfit, in which I reply I am 'impressing a boy'. if she found out about -S, she would never let me leave the house. I grab my Jacket and walk to school. Honestly, I look a lot more like I'm going out to a party then school.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Me and the guys are waiting outside my locker while we wait for Kim.

"Guys, do you have any idea of who could of killed Sky?" Eddie asks nervously, me and Milton shake our heads while Jerry keeps his head down, I know Kim said he didn't but Jerry seems really suspicious. Hah, Skylar, I miss her. I pulled out my keys and look at the key chain Me, Kim, Skylar and Jerry got when we went to the fair last summer. Milton and Eddie were unavailable at the time as Milton was out with Julie and Eddie went to his Aunt and Uncle's in South Carolina that summer.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Guys look! Its a photo booth!" Jerry says in a girly voice, Skylar rolls her eyes and says "Grow up Jerry!" He sends her a death glare while she mimics him._**

**_"No, Jerry's right, lets take a pictures!" Kim exclaims, looking at me while receiving an angry nudge from Skylar._**

**_"yea! C'mon Sky?!" I try to encourage her, she goes to say no, but gets a text. While reading it she has a very confused look on her face,_**

**_"Sure, why not?" She says trying to sound enthusiastic, but fails. We go in and take 4 pictures, sat in the order Me then Jerry then Sky then Kim. The first all happy, the second with a crazy face, the third Jerry annoying Skylar and me and Kim laughing, the fourth Skylar giving Jerry a black eye and me and Kim with :O faces. We come out and get the pictures, I take them and get them put into 4 key chains at a nearby store. Each key chain has a different picture on it, Kim has the first, I have the second, Jerry has the third and Sky has the fourth._**

I really wish she was her- Woah! Kim l-looks amazing! I stare at her in awe, a bit like the time when she got dressed up for doll-head Ricky Weaver.

"Hey Boys!" She says, they guys turn around and stare at her like she was the last piece of pizza. I receive a text on my phone as Donna walks up to me,

**When was the last time you saw that dress, Jackie? -S**

"Hey Jackie!" That's twice now! I really hate that nickname., "Wanna go to a movie later and 'canoodle'!?"

"No Donna and what the heck is 'canoodle'?" I turn to Kim, who looks like she is about to laugh her head off, "You ready for Math?"

"Yea, one minute." Kim replies with a smiley face, Donna just storms off.

**-MATH-**

_Kim's POV_

Ugh, I hate math. not because its boring, but because its hard. What is 5x+76, of x=10? We are working through the textbooks as we have Miss Crookly, a stupid sub. I turn the page and see an extract Completely messed up, it is bolder at certain letters, like someone has written over them

_**D**oes algebra mess **y**ou up **s**ometimes? Well then **l**ook at this guid**e**, a simple question like_

_2**x**+2x=? x=10_

_**i**s really easy to **c**alculate **-S**o ..._

I slam the book shut, trying to stop tears from flowing through my eyes. I can't believe someone would use that against me, no one knew apart from Sky, plus I can't help it!.

* * *

_Kim's POV_

I am still all shaken up about Math, No one knew that apart from Skylar so how did 'S' know? Jack walks up to me, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, Kim?" He seems all nervous,

"Yeah?"

"You wanna grab some Pizza later? Y'know, like a ... date" Wait, was he asking me out?

"Umm, Sure! I'd love to!" I reply all happy, he nods and smiles at me as I walk with Jack to our usual table. As we are walking, he slowly reaches from my hand and rests his fingers in between mine.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I am so happy Kim wanted to go on a date with me, my phone bleeps, I say one minute and still holding her hand, I read the text...

**Last time you took Kimmy out, look what happened to me! Just be careful or it could be Kim's name being read out at a funeral -S**

Wait, was 'S' threatening me?

* * *

**WOOOO! New chapter! Sorry its not that good, I just havent been motivated to write at the moment, I have a lot of family stuff. But wahey!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**So can anybody guess what Kim is hiding?**

**I'm still kinda improving the chapters, but I know who -S is. Jack's secret is REALLY wierd, Milton needs to find out about Julie's 'LOVE', Jerry's is the video, I just need one for Eddie. Got any suggestions? If you do, PM me?**

**There will be more Milton, Jerry and Eddie stuff in the next chapter, I was just kinda stuck for ideas on this one.**

**Review? :D**

**-A**


	5. Secrets Are Made To Be Discovered

**Helllooooo! new chapterrrr!**

**In this chapter, Its going to be more about Jerry than the others and what his and Sky's friendship/relationship was like and how it started, but its not going to explain every detail. I am planning this to be a very long chapter. Its also going to have a bit about Eddie's summer and Milton finding Julie's secret.**

**There is also going to be bits about Jack and Kim, as well as Kim telling him about her problem.**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, happy? Plus if i did, Jack and Kim would have gotten together by now, I mean we all ship Kick!**

* * *

_Jerry's POV_

It's Monday and on Saturday was the one week anniversary of Skylar's death. I practically wished it on her, I didn't mean it, its just kinda slipped out. I am waiting by the lockers with Milton and Eddie.

"Sooo," Eddie brakes the silence, "Anyone got anymore texts from 'S'" Me and Milton shake our heads,

"Yoo, Jack told me he's had a few, but I don't know about Kim.." I tell them. We start walking off to Science still talking,

"Well, I have my own problems at the moment!," he turns to look at me, "No offence Jerry."

"What d'ya mean?" I am really confused right now, but a little less confused than normal ... confuseddddd.

"C'mon don't deny it, we all know you had a crush on Sky!" Eddie says,

"What!" I build up my pace to science, screaming back to them,"No, eso es una locura, no me gusta ella!" Which means, 'No, that is crazy, I didn't like her!'

* * *

_Eddie's POV_

I can tell Jerry used to have a crush on Sky, but she had a crush on him. It was too obvious,

"C'mon Milton," I say, and he follows me, he seems distracted.

I sit down in my usual seat and open my science book. Hmm, there is a note with... Oh no..

**Like the little prezzie? You had a lot of it over the summer ;) -S**

Skylar is the only one who knew that , she just confronted me about it at the start of the school year...

**_Flashback_**

**_"Eddie!" Skylar shouted, I turn my head and see her with a 'I know your secret!' look._**

**_"Yeah?" I reply confused, she seems really happy,_**

**_"Soo how was your summer?"_**

**_"It was ..umm... good!"_**

**_"Don't lie to me!" She replies, "I know what you did for the summer, I found this in your bag!" She pulls it out! I snatch it out of her hand and beg her not to tell anyone. She says "I won't tell, for now..." then walks off before I can say anything._**

I still don't know what to do about that...

* * *

_Jack's POV (2 days earlier: Friday)_

I run up to Kim and grab her hand,

"Hey Kimster!" She is going all red, I can tell.

"Hey Jack, ready for our date?" She says all happy. I nod and we walk over to Pizza Pirate (**A/N:They didn't have a date in Kickin' it On Our Own in this story**) And take our seats, I order for Kim and Me, we share a meat feast pizza as well as a giant cookie dough!

"Kim are you okay?" I ask, she nods but not convincingly, she has her phone out and is staring wide-eyed at it. I take the phone out of her hand and read the text..

**Kimmy, if you don't tell Jack about your little problem, I will expose what we did to Donna in the summer ;) -S**

I look at her and she runs out of the Pizza place. I chase her down to the end of the mall, just in front of the Dojo,

"Kim what's wrong?" She turns her head and is crying her eyes out...

* * *

_Jerry's POV (2 day's later: Monday)_

I don't and never had a crush on Sky! We hated each other and more importantly she hated me. Sat in science I just think, maybe I did like her, but she is the one who stopped speaking to me at the start of summer, maybe its because we... no, she always hated me and made fun of me, so why would that change anything?

What didn't help is what I did to Grace, but it wasn't bell goes and I shoot up out of my seat, as soon as I get to my locker... Grace walk's through the door. We haven't spoke since the incident,

"Grace, hey, wait up!" I shout to her as she scurry's away from Donna, she turns and looks at me

"Yes Jerry?" She acts like she doesn't care that I am talking to her, but I can get why. She thinks it was me, when I was the one who saved her...

**Flashback**

**"N-no Please!" A girl shouts, I turn the corner and see a girl being attacked by someone who is in a black hoodie and black sweats, I couldn't see his face...wait... he is attacking Grace! I rush in and attack the attacker, failing by a lot, but enough to make the attacker run. I turn to grace who is shirtless and crying, she turns to me and stares at me in shock,**

**"Jerry! YOU DID THIS! I will never forgive you, EVER! Go to hell, you freak!" She shouts, and turns on her heel, and walks away.**

**"No wait-Grace!" I look down and see I am wearing the same as the attacker, well near enough..**

**"Jerry, you're a real perv, you know that!" A voice interrupts ... Skylar, "don't bother trying to deny it, I will get you back for this!**

_**A week later**_

**I woke up to an awful smell. I look down to the door of my room and see someone planted a stink bomb in my room. I run downstairs and see the whole house covered in them, good thing my family is out. I run down to my garage and as soon as I walk in, it explodes! I pass out...**

**I woke up in hospital a few hours ago. Well turns out it wasn't lethal, but now I have a bigger version of Harry Potters scar on my arm! The guys are currently waiting with me, they have to leave though. They all leave except Skylar who says to me,**

**"You deserved, what you got."**

**She walks out and at that moment, I knew it was her.**

"Jerry...Jerry...JERRY!" Grace shouts, I turn to her in a questioning look, "What did you want?"

"I...umm...I.." The words won't come out, she just scoffs and walks away..

**Sometimes people get things wrong, I don't! In fact, I know who did it! :) -S **

It has an attachment on it. Its the video of that night, the guy in the black hoodie is... Joseph? He's my cousin. But he is British and wasn't in town at the time...hmmmm

**Don't like the truth? Sorry! -S**

Joseph never knew Skylar or Kim, but he knew the guys, and he is the most spoilt brat known to man...

* * *

_Kim's POV_ (Friday)

I can't tell him, especially about the Donna thing.

"Kim, you have to tell me!" He says,

"Jack," He nods at me, "I'm dyslexic"

He just stares at me with wide eyes, "I knew it, you think I am stupid!" I go to run, but a hand grabs me and ... kisses me. Its Jack, he kissed me,

"Look Kim, I am not going to judge you just from dyslexia! In fact, I like you ... a lot!" I smile at this, the last person I told about my dyslexia, apart from Sky, just made fun of me.

"So Kimster..." I nod to him, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_Milton's POV_ (Monday)

Where's Julie? She has't been in school all day, but then again, Jack and Kim haven't either!

If you want to know where your little girlfriend is, I suggest looking in classroom 14! -S

What? Did 'S' want to help me? Or cause me misery. Ugh its probably trap, but I'm going to go there anyway. As I am walking down the halls, people are high fiving me and actually talking to me! Ever since Sky joined us, she made us more popular than ever. I get to room 14 and open the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Julie and Tyler are in the classroom, making out...

"Milton, its not what it looks like!" Julie tries to defend herself,

"No, were through Julie, when you said you wanted to tell someone you loved them, it was Tyler, wasn't it!" I shout,

"How did you-" And before she can finish, I am out of the room.

Oh and btw, Tyler is Skylar's cousin. He is a pretty cool guy, but him and Sky hated each other,

_**Flashback**_

_**"Skylar! Just stop messing with my stuff!" Tyler screams, while walking with her to the front of their house. We are having a picnic, LOL!**_

_**"What did you think I would find in there? A bunch of home movies! Please! Its not my fault your parents DIED and left you with us!" She exclaims,**_

**_"Sky!" Kim tells her off, and Sky just sends her a 'What?' look, at this time, Tyler has just gone bac__k__ inside..._**

* * *

_Jack's POV (Friday)_

"Yes!" Kim exclaims, and we kiss again.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me about what you and Sky did to Donna?" She sighs at my question,

"No," I look at her, "I am sorry Jack, but it's one of the things me and Sky wanted to keep a secret. I am sorry..."

"Its ok," At the same time, she grabs my hand and starts walking towards the park. We stay in silence for a while but it gets disrupted by a police officer,

"Hello, Jack, Kim," He nods at us, "I am Detective Shaun, and I believe you guys were good friends of Skylar's?"

This time, its our turn to nod,

"Good, well, We will be in touch!" He says, walking off. Kim just shrugs and drags me too the road, in which we were going to cross. She starts crossing the road, when a black van comes sliding round the corner, and smacks straight into Kim,

"KIM!" I shout and run over to her body, I pull out my phone to ring 911, but I get a text,

**You were warned... -S**

I look at the text with wide eyes, but I have to put that at the back of my mind. I call 911, and they get here within a matter of minutes...

* * *

_No Ones POV (Monday)_

Jerry, Milton and Eddie put all their problems to the side for a while and try and look for Jack and Kim. They can't seem to get a hold of them...

"Ugh where are they?!" Jerry shouts. All 3 boys receive a text...

**You wanna know where Jack is? Hospital. You wanna know where Kim is? Well I am surprised she isn't in a body bag...Yet! -S**

* * *

**OMG 1,800 words! Not too long but it includes a lot of information.**

**What's happened to Kim? and do you think Jerry had a crush on Sky, vice versa...**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your theories! As well as who you think -S is...**

**Until next time,**

**-A**


	6. Authors Note

Sorry about the author's not, but I need to say a few things,

Well, I am currently working on the next chapter of PMDIYAM, I am also working on a prequel, a bit like 'The First Secret' In pretty little liars :).

I don't want to rush into the more bigger stuff, so a lot of these are filler chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	7. A Blast from the Past

**I am absolutely loving the reviews guys. This is why I keep writing!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while :)**

**Also, check out my new story for THE WALKING DEAD.**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

-S, I HATE S. They had to take this out on Kim! I shouldn't of took her out!

**I am sorry Jackie! I didn't know it would affect you so much! -S**

Of course she did, that's why she...he...it did it.

Well now, Kim is said to be in a coma. She hasn't woke up yet and its been 3 days. Its Monday and I haven't moved. I haven't called anyone, except her mother...

"JACK!" I hear someone shout, Jerry comes running through the door with Milton and Eddie. I haven't cried, which is a good thing, but I haven't shown any emotion,

"Why didn't you call us?" Milton asks. I just shake my head, if I say anything, I will break out crying..

"Dude, you okay?" Jerry asks, me and I just shake my head..

"J-Jack-k" A faint voice says...Kim,

"Kim!" I kind of shout, she looks at me and pulls me into a hug, "Are you okay?"

"Umm...y-yeah," She says slowly,"How long was I out?"

"A few days, Its Monday." She looks at me with an 'Oooh' face, I click on the 'call nurse' button a few times. She comes running in,

"Everything okay?" She asks and I nod,

"She's awake." The nurse looks at me with an :O face and walks out the room for a minute, she explains what has happened to Kim. She has broke her arm, they are keeping her one more night, that's when her Mom comes home from a business trip. The guys are leaving as it is getting late and I plan on staying with Kim tonight. I look back over to her and see she has fallen asleep. I lean back on my chair and slowly drift off.

* * *

No One's POV

Kim is sleeping soundly with holding her hand. Jack slowly drifts off to sleep, still holding her hand.

Kim starts stirring and a shuffling sound wakes her up. She looks up and sees a honey blonde girl, in a candy striper uniform, at the end of her bed. The girl turns around and it is...

Skylar.

"...Sky?..." Kim questions the girl, hesitantly. The girl just smirks,

"Yes, Kimmy, its me," She says all soothing. Kim looks all wide-eyed, then looks to her left where Jack is sleeping soundly,

"He won't wake up..." Skylar says calmingly,

"I-I thought you were dead.." Kim says as Skylar walks closer,

"Well I seem it, don't I?" She says sarcastically,

"Wait.." Kim hesitates for a moment,"Does that mean you're...alive?"

"I am...in here.." She points to Kim's heart, closely, "..don't worry Kimmy, we are still best friends.."

Skylar starts to walk to the door,

"Wait sky...do you know who 'S' is?" Kim asks, "And...who killed you?"

"It's okay Kimmy," She walks back over to Kim slowly and sits on her bed, "Both are closer than you think...I really should do something about 'S', she caused a lot of shit that can't be fixed."

Skylar smiles at her then looks towards Jack, "He really does care about you...here, take this..."

She hands Kim a bracelet with the name 'Kim' printed on it. She ties it around Kim's wrist and looks back up to her,

"You should rest Kimmy, you need your strength..." Skylar gets up and towards the door, "oh and Kim...don't drink that water."

Kim looks towards the water then back towards Skylar...only too see she isn't there. After a few minutes, he eyes start to close as if someone was commanding them...

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I look over to the window and see it is wide open. Kim is still sleeping and we are still holding hands. I think I should wake her up...I start saying her name quietly...

"Kimster..." I say, and repeat it a few times generally getting louder, after a few 'Kims' she awakes,

"Sky!" She shouts, across the room, I look at her weirdly and she just shakes her head,

"Everything okay?" I ask, she shakes her head and looks at me in realisation,

"No...I had a dream, I saw Sky-" She looks down to her wrist, on it is a bracelt with 'Kim' printed on it. Funny...I have never seen that before,

"Who gave that too you?" I ask, she just shakes her head,

"A friend..." She starts to fall back asleep and I just let her.

'What the hell?' I think and walk out the room to get something from the hospital cafeteria . God...I hate hospital food.

* * *

**Hoped you like it:) Sorry it was short, its more of a filler chapter...**

**Review? **

**-A**


	8. Bracelet

**Soo... I love the reviews and all...I want you to ask questions which I will answer in the next one:D**

**Also: Don't forget to check out my Walking Dead story(:**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, only Skylar...**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

Good, he's gone. I jump up from my -fake- slumber and straight out my bed. I take a peak out the window. It's really dark out and, in my room, the lights are out. I can't see anything, except for the outlines of things... I think Jack has gone to get some food. Then I remember somethind...the dream. I look at my wrist where the purple woven bracelet lies... I got this in a dream, so how is it real?

**Kimmy, nice bracelet...-S**

S couldn't of given me the bracelet, S can't read my dreams. In the dream Skylar gave me it..could Skylar still be alive? I mean, she can't be, we all saw her dead.

I am too into my thoughts that I don't hear the door opening. Someone taps me on my shoulder, and thinking it was Jack, I turn around and hug the figure. I realize he is wearing a full black tracksuit, with the hood up, so I can't see its face.

The figure grabs me by the waist and throws me onto the bed. The hooded figure comes over and starts straddling me. He pulls out a sharp pocketknife and cuts the side of my face...deeply. He attacks my wrist and pulls the 'Kim' bracelet from it. The door starts shaking, as if too be opened, and the hooded figure jumps off me, and straight out the window.

Jack finally gets into my hospital room and runs over, engulfing me in a hug. as well as looking for a cloth to apply to my cheek. He presses the call nurse button a few times, and that's the last thing I see before blacking out...

* * *

_Kim's POV_

"Kimster..." Jack wakes with with a shock. I immediately put my hand to my cheek and wince from the pain,

"Don't do that..." He says, and I just nod. The same nurse walks through the door,

"Okay, Kimberly. The wound isn't too bad, and your arm should be healed in a few weeks. Your Mom came by before and signed the release papers, so you're free to go."

I nod and she leaves the room. Jack holds me out some clothes my Mom brought me and I slip into the bathroom to get changed. When I walk out, Jack surprises me by giving me a quick peck on the lips. We both smile then walk out of the hospital, with Jack carrying my bag. My phone bleeps and I pull it out,

**Sorry about your face, Kimmy. I just needed that bracelet... -S**

"That son of a bitch!" I shout, and Jack sends me a mix between a confused and protective look. I hand him my phone. He looks at the text and just looks like...Jerry confused,

"That Kim bracelet..." He still looks confused, "I know this sounds crazy but...Skylar came to me last night. I think it was a dream...but it was so real.."

I explain everything to him..from the shuffling to the bracelet,

"Are you sure that wasn't -S?"

"I'm sure, S knew about that bracelet, and the thing it, Sky gave me that bracelet in the dream...so how would S know about the bracelet," He shrugs and I continue., "AND if S did give me it, why did they want it back? Heck they wouldn't even give it me in the first place..."

Jack just grabs my hand and we walk in silence.

* * *

Jack's POV

We go back to school today, me and Kim. She doesn't want too, but I am forcing her,

"I don't want to go!" She wines,

"Why?"

"Because of this scar!" The cut had quickly formed a scare over 2 days. Its Friday, and we are still going to school, even if it is the last day of the week,

"I think you look beautiful.." She smiles then sends me a death glare. I lean in to kiss her and she just shoves me away,

"Hold on a minute lover boy!" She says, and I holds my hands up in defeat. She grabs my hand, and her bag. And we start walking to school

-IAMJUSTALINEBREAK,APRETTYLITTLELINEBREAK!-

Kim's POV

Arriving in school wasn't too bad, and with Skylar being very popular, I am kinda her 'Second in Command'. Everyone said 'Sorry for your accident' or I got a few cards and presents, which were mainly chocolate,

"Hey Kimmy!" Donna screams, "Nice face! I wouldn't eat them chocolates, you don't want to put on any more pounds do you?"

"Could say the same to you!" I reply,

"Not the best comeback in the world..." She says under her breath, "Wanna hang out?"

I look at her weirdly and she smirks,

"No Donna, why would I hang out with you? You just made fun of my face!"

"Because, I'm popular, you're popular. BFFS! And with Skylar gone, you're the It girl/Queen Bee right? You're the most popular girl in school!" She says all cheery,

"No Donna...I don't even like you" Jack walks over and Donna looks all flirty. He looks at her with a smirk then gives me a peck on the lips,

"Hey Jack.." I say smiling. I look back at Donna who is fuming, I swear if her face got any redder she would explode, and she storms off with Kelsey and Charlotte right on her tail. Me and Jack laugh at her, but something catches my eye... When she is storming away, something falls out of her bag, it looks like a bracelet, woven, and it has something written on it...

"Jack.." I catch his attention and walk over to the item, "Look.."

"Its my bracelet"

* * *

**WO!**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to ask any questions that I can answer next chapter:D**

**Check out my One shots and Walking Dead Fanfic...**

**Review?(:**

**-A**


	9. The Reason She Was Killed

**NEXT!**

**Also: Don't forget to check out my Walking Dead story(:**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, only Skylar...**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

"Kim follow me..." She follows me all the way to the operating room. This room is where the mic is to broadcast something,

"Please can Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick and Eddie Jones make there way too the halls. Thank you."

"What are you doing?!" Kim panics. I just grab her hand and rush to the main halls where our lockers are,

"Jack, what are you doing here? We were called to come to the hall!" Jerry says confusingly, Milton sighs,

"Jerry, they are the ones that called us!" Jerry makes an 'Ohhh' face,

"So what d'ya need?" Eddie asks,

"It's a long story...meet at the clearing in the woods after school?" Everyone nods and makes there way back to classes,

* * *

_Kim's POV_

"Wow..." Eddie says,

"So, S put you in hospital, you think you saw Sky, S cut your ace, and Donna dropped the bracelet?" Jerry sums up,

"No, Jerry, they made it all up..." Milton says sarcastically,

"You're not making this up..are you?" Eddie asks and we shake our heads frantically,

"And that's not it...I think S might be Donna..." I tell them..

"Are you sure?" Jack asks and I hesitantly nod,

Eddie's POV

"Umm guys," I get their attention, "We all have secrets, right?"

"Skylar used to say 'Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close..."

_**Flashback**_

_**"Okay, no more alcohol for you Kim!" Jack says pulling the cup away from Kim,**_

_**"Yeah, drink anymore and you will tell us all your secrets.." Jerry says giggling in a girl voice,**_

_**"Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close.." Skylar says, mysteriously,"Drink up!"**_

_**"Skylar, where do you get all your quotations from?" I ask curiously,**_

_**"Yeah, seriously, they're like from movies right?" Jerry adds, Skylar just laughs and shakes her head,**_

_**"I guess they just come to me..." She finished..**_

"Yeah, well continuing..shall we share our secrets? I mean, they can't be that bad...right?" I add, everyone starts shaking their heads frantically, except Milton,

"Eddie has a point," Milton backs me up, "obviously Skylar knew our secrets, so why can't we tell each other?"

"Because Skylar found out by accident!" Jack shouts, Kim shoots him a death glare,"except Kim.."

"Its true, I mean, Kim told Sky everything!" Milton says, us all nodding,

"The odd thing is," Kim starts,"Sky never told me anything...heck the only thing she told me was that she and Jerry kissed...woopsies?"

We stare and Jerry in shock as he shoots a fuming death glare at Kim...

* * *

Jerry's POV

I ran away.

That conversation was too intense. I can't believe Kim blurted that out... but then again, I don't really blame her. I'm still wondering about Donna though. Maybe she is S, but it would be too obvious. The real S could of planted it, anyone could of had that bracelet. But then again, Donna does have a reason to hate us...

_**Flashback**_

_**"HEY! DONNA!" Skylar screams, with anger and hatred, storming closer to Donna,**_

_**"Sky don't do this.." I warn her, grabbing her arm,**_

_**"Get off my arm freak!" She screams in my face. I let go and hold my hands up in defeat,**_

_**"Who do you think you are?!" Skylar screams back to her. Donna flinches back with a scared look on her face,**_

_**"I don't know what you are talking about..?" She replies innocently,**_

_**"First you try to move on Jerry, then on Jack, and even stooped so low to go after freaking Milton!" She turns and looks and Milton,"No offence!"**_

_**He just shrugs,**_

_**"Shut up Skylar!..." Donna goes and whispers something in her ear, and I just quite make it out, "Jerry was just to get to you, Jack was to get to Kim, and Milton... I was bored.." She smirks,**_

_**I open my mouth to form an 'O' shape and I think Skylar knew I could hear because she turned and looked at me with a weird face,**_

_**"I don't know what you are talking about with me and Jerry!" She whisper shouts. Donna whispers something but I can't hear it properly...** _

Skylar did kind of cause her hell but that was their business. I get home and open my mailbox. Inside is a few pieces of mail and one is specifically sent to me. It has my full name and full address on it, as well as a big S in the corner of the envelope...Oh no... I begin opening it and see it has 2 letters inside. One of them is typed up, its obvious, and the other one is written on pink paper. I pick out the typed up letter, its only a small one..

**Dear Jer,**

** It's Me! I found this and thought you should have it, it is addressed to you after all...**

**-S**

What...? I pick out the pink letter and in the top corner it dates 12th January, a full week before Skylar died..I start reading it in my head, just in case someone is at home,

**Dear Jerry,**

**This is going to sound crazy, but after we kissed, I think it changed everything. I know we've have maybe kissed a few times before, and I know I am always mean to you. But I think I love you...**

**I know this is weird, like out of character...but I just need to do this. I know this won't change the way you feel about me, but everything changes about the way I feel about you.**

**Don't come looking for me, by the time you read this, I'll be out of town. I am planning on skipping town and no one can find out until I am gone. A lot of things are going to hell right now, and some things are changing..meaning I can't stay here. I need to get the hell out of Seaford. I'm sorry Jerry...**

**Love Skylar..xox**

I stare at the letter, eyes wide in shock...wow. I run upstairs to my room, still with the letter in hand, and pull out my phone. I text Kim,

**I need your help, come to my house alone.**  
**Jerry(:**

She replies with an 'Okay:)' then I flop down, back to my bed. I think about the letter, and the kiss we had. It was 3 days before that letter was dated..

_**Flashback**_

_**"Leave me alone Jerry!" Skylar shouts, while storming away into a room in the host's house. We are at someones party, and thanks to Skylar, we all got invited,**_

_**"Just tell me whats up!" I ask/demand,**_

_**"That bitch Donna happened!" I look at her confusingly, and she is fuming, "UGH! She made out with Brett! She knew I liked him and now they are dating! FREAKING BRILLIANT!"**_

_**I start laughing hysterically and she sends me a painful death glare,**_

_**"What's so funny?"**_

_**"You're annoyed over Donna and Brett? Brett's a dick, you can do so much better! You're a good person Sky.."**_

_**She just smiles at me. We are sat really close. We both slowly lean in and our lips collide. Just a slow gentle kiss..she pulls away and just smiles at me before walking off. I look to my left and see someone in a full black tracksuit running off, I can only see a bit of shiny, wavy brown hair as the figure runs off...**_

"Jerry?" I am knocked out of my thoughts as I hear Kim shout my name...

"Hey, whats up?" She asks,

"Okay, did you know that Skylar wrote-"

"-A letter to you?" I stare at her in shock, "Yeah, I was there when she started writing it, I had to leave early though."

"Okay, look at the date on the letter..." She looks at it then shrugs, I sigh, "Its a week before Skylar died! Now read the 3rd paragraph."

She starts reading it and I can tell she has finished the paragraph when she stares in shock at the letter,

"Sh-she was planning on skipping town?" I nod and Kim says something I am surprised she even said...

"This is why she was killed..."

* * *

**Yay! New chap...**

**I know I was a bit of OCC with Jerry but like, I was planning this fanfic way before I even published it and I wanted Jerry and Skylar to have a 'relationship.**

**OMGOMGOMG Season 3 Episode 1 of Kickin' it! Spyfall has been announced:D**

**Review?:D**

**-A**


	10. Eddie's Screwed

**Love da' reviews people!**

**Also, should I include the events of season 3 in the story, or leave them out?**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, only Skylar...**

* * *

_Jerry's POV_

"Are you sure?" And Kim replies with a simple nod,

"Maybe we could ask Michael?"

"Skylar's older brother?" I say confusingly, and Kim nods once again,

"He could of known if she was planning on skipping town...we'll go tomorrow." This time, I nod at her,

"Lets tell the others." We run out of my room, downstairs and rapidly run outside the door.

* * *

_Milton's POV_

"Awww, so cute!" I say with a smile as I read the letter, I look to Jerry and he is red as a tomato,

"Leave Jerry alone, its not his fault Skylar luuurrrvvveddd him!" Jack laughs and he earns an angry slap on the arm from Kim, "OW!"

"Thank you Kim!" Jerry says mockingly. Kim smiles in victory and snatches the letter from Milton,

"Look!" She points to the paper so hard that is blows back, "It says she was SKIPPING TOWN! A WEEK before she DIED!"

Eddie looks confusingly towards her,"I don't get it!"

"I'm sorry did you and Jerry swap brains or something!" Jack shouts, "Even Jerry gets it!"

"Jack, you're smart, I'm not..." Eddie is interrupted by a police car siren. Detective Shaun steps out the vehicle and everyone's faces go confused / scared and the detective has just kept a straight face...

"Everything okay officer?" Jerry asks,

"Yes I have news about one of you..." He says creepily and I look over and see Kim shudder,

"I thought you were only on Skylar's case, and we have nothing to do with her..." Kim states,

"I am but...this is... linked ...to Skylar's case," Kim looks at the Detective with a confused look, "We found this is Skylar's bag,the one she was found dead with, of course.."

He pulls out a small bag, with some sort of powder/drug...drug..thats it,

"What are you saying officer?" Eddie says, croaking at 'you', seems like fear. I look over to Eddie and see he has tensed up, and seems to be scared,

"Eddie?" I ask calmly, "Are you okay?" He goes to reply but the detective interrupts,

"Eddie Jones we are arresting you in possession of illegal drugs."

* * *

_Kim's POV_

We stand at the edge of the sidewalk as we watch the police car drive away, all our phones bleep and we pick out our phones,

Eddie should learn not to play with the wrong toys -S

"STUPID S! THAT BITCH CAN GO TO FLIPPIN HELL!" I scream, earning shocked stares from everyone, including people we didn't know,

"Kim calm down!" Jack reassures me, I sigh,

"Wait...when did Eddie have drugs?" We all shrug at Milton's question,

"I have no idea, we can't ask, as he's not allowed visitors..." Jack says,

"We could always try?" Jerry states, I shake my head,

"No, Me and Jerry are going to talk to Michael and Tyler, Skylar's brother and cousin, while you two," I point my fingers towards Me and Jack, "Go to the station."

"Affirmative!" The boys say together and I just smirk, rolling my eyes

**-I am just a line break, nothing special-**

Arriving at Mike's house felt weird...the fact that this is, was, Skylar's house...makes me feel more emotional, a tear nearly escapes my eye but is interrupted by Jerry knocking on the door. He seems to be embaressed, but I don't know why..

"Jerry its fine!" I shout and he sends me another death glare, like seriously, if looks could kill, I would be dead,

"I'M SORRY!" He shouts back, with hints of fear and anger,

"You've been to her house millions of times, what makes this time different?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" At the same time, Michael opens the door and looks like he has been crying, or is upset about what Jerry said,

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask Mike and he nods sadly, 'Poor boy..' I think, 'He just lost his sister...'. I take a seat on the huge couch and look around and see all the antiques and pictures of Skylar when she did modelling,

"Where's Tyler?" I ask, breaking the silence, and Michael shrugs,

"I don't know, he seems to be...off lately.." I raise an eyebrow, earning another shrug from Michael. I shake my head and continue,

"So...ummmm.." I try to think of how I am going to word this, "Did, ummm, Skylar ever say anything about maybe...skipping town?"

Mike looks at us weirdly, before shaking his head,

"No...she didn't say anything about it, why?" I go to tell him, but a text interrupts me,

**Silence, I kill you -S**

"No, r-reason..." I stutter, Mike eyes me suspiciously before replaying his famous shrug,

"One more thing," He turns his head towards me one last time,"Can we go in Sky's room? Or are we not aloud?"

"Go ahead..." He nods and I grab Jerry, who looks really confused, before walking upstairs. As we get too the top of the stairs, Jerry stops me,

"Why didn't you tell him? About the letter..." He trails off,

"S IS WHY!" I exclaim, making him flinch, "Sorry..."

* * *

_Jack's POV (Meanwhile...)_

"Here we are..." I say, looking glumly up to Seaford Police Station,"God, I haven't been here since..." I stop when I realize what I was saying. Milton eyes me suspiciously before shaking his head and turning back towards the station. Its a fairly small height, its main colors blue and red.

We walk up to the huge double doors and step inside the newly-decorated building. We walk up to the desk,

"Hey, is Eddie Jones available?" Milton asks, completely informal,

"Names?" The deck-guy says in a think British Accent,

"Milton Krupnick and Jack Brewer."

"Right this way..."

* * *

**OK! So, I am really just filling up the chapters now, I am spacing these two out and the next chapter will blow your mind..sorta..**

**NOW! I want to know your opinion: Should I A) Use this story all the time or B) Make prequels, sequels etc...**

**I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION :)**

**Until next time...Review?**

**-A **


	11. Discoveries

**OMG I DIED!**

**I absolutely love you guys! The reviews are amazing and they really make me want to write the next chapter:D**

**Now this chapter, I am writing Eddie off! And it is really long and explainational, so it might get boring**

**BUT! There is a surprise at the end!:D**

**WARNING: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!**

* * *

Jack's POV

"There's a few things you guys don't know..." Eddie starts,

"OBVIOUSLY!" Milton shriek, "You had drugs!"

"Which drugs were they anyway?" I ask. Eddie just disappointingly shakes his head,

"I can't say...but-"

"You're gonna leave? Right?" Milton interrupts,

"I am, but I am being sent to a rehab centre...in England.."

"ENGLAND!" ME and the redhead scream, earning a few glances and scared looks,

"Yeah, its not that bad. They said my condition wasn't too bad so they're sending me off to England...don't ask..." I nod along,"Anyway, I'm going to tell you as much as I can from that summer..."

* * *

Kim's POV

We enter Skylar's pink room. Its huge.

"What are we doing in here anyway?" Jerry asks, I shrug,

"I don't frickin know! Just look around..." We start scrambling through her room. Searching every nook and cranny. I look towards the air vent and make out what looks like a box inside. I start to open the air vent, when Jerry calls me,

"Kim...come check this out..." I walk over too him and see he is holding 2 phones. One labeled 'S' and the other with nothing,

"Well the one with nothing on it...the jPhone (**Get it?:P**)...is Skylars. But that other one," I point to it,"I have never seen before..."

Jerry starts examining the phone, going through it and checking it, while I walk over to the air vent and open it properly.

"Jerry, check this out..." He walks over and we open the box, its an old box, kinda like an antique. It has a doll that looks like Skylar, a heart necklace, an envelope and 2 books at the bottom, as well as a note finely written on top, 2 of them actually,

"Were taking this box..." Jerry nods.

* * *

Jack's POV

"At the start of the summer, I left for my Aunt's and Uncle's." Eddie starts," My neighbour, Chelsea, was dating some guy...I can't remember his name... who was into all this stuff...I had met him before. He was only 17, but he drank, had drugs and all that Jazz...he was also English. He pressures me into the drugs, but I didn't give in...until he threatened me...and went through with them. He would beat me up, spread stuff to my Uncle and Aunt...etc...etc. SO I took them, but didn't take them. I held onto them, to make him believe I was..."

"So why are you being sent away if you never took them?" I ask, Milton just shakes his head disappointingly,

"You see Jack, Eddie is being sent away because of the possesion, but also because they don't know if he took them...you see, He hasn't taken them since that summer, so most of the traces would be gone and hard to detect..."

"Really?"

"No...I just made that up..." Milton sighs

"Give this to Kim..." Eddie hands us an envelope with something inside, "Don't open it, its really important..."

The officers came over and told us that our time was up. Eddie told us goodbye and he would see us again soon. Me and Milton started walking towards the exit, when I realize I still have the envelope,

"Do you think we should open this?" I ask him,

"No...Its a secret.."

"There has been a lot of them lately..."

* * *

Kim's POV

"Hey, Jack just sent me a text saying meet in the clearing..." Jerry nods and we grab the old box and the phones.

"Pass me that phone...the one with the 'S' on it..." I take the phone and start going through it, a bit like Jerry did,

"Bye Mikes!" I shout before we exit. Still looking through the phone, I check the contacts,

"Jerry check this out..." It has all out numbers, Skylar's Number, Donna's number and Kelsey's and Charlotte's.

"Wait..." Before I can finish, mine and Jerry's phone goes off,

**I need my phone back, and keeping in mind, it has my number on it too -S **

"Oh my goodness, S has been in Sky's room..." I say, more to myself, " And I think one of these numbers in the contacts is S."

"Well its definitely not any of us, Skylar is dead...so it has to be one of them..." Jerry points out,

"Well, do you think that they could be working together, I mean, they all hated us...?" Jerry shrugs and we rush down to the clearing...

* * *

Jerry's POV

"Status Report!" Kim starts,

"Well ,Eddie told us everything..." Jack went on to explain everything about the summer and what this guy made him do...he sounds familiar..."And that's it...oh and Eddie told me to give you this.." Jack handed Kim an envelope which looked like it had something in it, she shoved it into her bag and got up and walked over to Jack. She sat next to him and he slid one arm round her waist,

"So..." Milton said awkwardly, making Kim and Jack snap out of there trance, "What about you guys?"

"We-" "We found an old box and 2 phones..." I interrupt Kim, "One of which..belongs to S..."

"Wow..." Milton says,"Pass us the phone, then continue with your explanation..." Kim handed him the phone and he started going through it, probably geeking it up...

"And this box," Kim starts, "It has a heart necklace, an envelope and 2 books , as well as a notes finely written on top... 2 of them actually."

"Wanna check them out?" Jack asks and we start going through the box, until a crack of a stick in the woods disturbs us,

"We could go through it at my house?" Milton suggests and we all nod, we cautiously stand up and slowly start walking away, until we all get a text..

**Run, or Regret -S**

That set off our alarm...

* * *

Jack's POV (A few hours later...)

The guys left us about an our ago, now its just me and Kim. After that text, we decided just to hand out at mine and check the box tomorrow,

"You staying over?" I ask Kim and she nods,

"Hey..." I grab Kim and pull her closer to me, drooping my arm around her waist. She looks up at me and we close the gap between our lips. Our lips work like they fit perfectly together and we carry on for about 2 minutes, before she pulls away and smiles up at me,

"Can we lock the door?" She says softly, I nod and I lock the front and back door, as there is no other doors.

"Are you scared?" I ask sternly and she hesitantly nods, "Kim, I won't let anything happen to you..."

"I've heard that before..." I look at her weirdly, "The Karate games?" We both giggle and I still have my arm around her waist. I lean in to kiss her again before a rock impacts with the window behind Kim,

"GET DOWN!" I scream, and we both duck down,

"Stay down," I walk over to the rock and check it out, there is a note attached,

**Give me my phone, or it will get worse -S**

S is threatening us, and this time, they're serious.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I think I am going to continue with this story , but I am going to make a prequel :)**

**Sooo... -S it threatening them. Yes I know who -S it, no I am not going to tell you...**

**Also, should I input season 3 into the story?**

**Lol Review?:D**

**-A**


	12. Shockers

**Hello My Honorable Readers:D**

**I really hope you like this story, and I'm going to be doing it in like seasons. So in about 5-10 chapters, S may or may not be reveled and The guys will face bigger problems.**

**WARNING: Strong Languge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it:D**

* * *

_Milton's POV_

"Okay lets make this clear. S is dangerous.." Kim starts on the way to school,

"No kidding, although..I don't think S has anything on me!" I say cheerfully. I take out my phone as soon as I get a text,

**You're wrong there Milty ;) Remember the Garage incident -S**

"Milton, ar'ya okay?" Jerry asks, I nod in reply and lift my head up to speak,

"Guys I think we should share our secrets!" I blurt out before thinking,

"No, we already went through this" Jack cries out before going into a sulk.

"I know, but then we can stand up against S!" I spit back,

"YEAH! But some of our secrets could crush things!" Jack bellows at me,

"Like what Jack?" Kim says suspiciously,

"Nevermind..." Jack speeds on ahead of us, leaving Kim dumbfounded,

"Cm'on guys, we have to sort this!" Kim ran after Jack, soon followed by me and Jerry

_Kim's POV_

"Jack...JACK!" I scream up the street. Jack stops and I catch up to him,

"The school is just up ahead, lets go!" He tries to change the subject. He darts for the door and I grab his wrist, pulling him back,

"No, were skipping school," I turn around to the guys, "Clearing, NOW!" We starts making our way over to the clearing in the woods.

* * *

_Jerry's POV_

"I can't do this!" Jack shouts,

"You're not, were going first!" Milton exclaims,

"Shouldn't we be doing this somewhere private? I mean,'She who shall not be named' could be anywhere!" Jack says nervously,

"Okay I am pretty sure Voldemort is a he, and he's not going to be here." I say and earn a few disapointed glances,

"Jerry shut up!" Kim screams, "We are sharing all our secrets. End of story! Now...Jerry first."

"Ok..." I go onto explain about what happened with Grace and Skylar, and the reason about the scar on my arm. I also explain what I said to Skylar, but before I can finish, Kim interrupts,

"Did you kill her?" She asks sternly,

"No, I didn't..." Kim sighs and we move onto Milton,

"Well...um the first. Julie cheated on me."

"With who?" Jack asks.

"Tyler."

"Tyler? You mean Skylar Tyler?" Kim asks, I nod in confirmation and she sighs, "This is worse than we thought."

Milton bows his head down like he is hiding someone, I sense the uncomfortableness in the air and break it,

"Ok, so...Kim?"

_Kim's POV _

"First, I'm dyslexic..." The guys stare at me in shock, with the exception of Jack,"And second..."

_**Flashback**_

_**"C'mon Kim! Its just a stink-bomb!" Skylar pleads,**_

_**"How do I know its not a regular bomb?" I raise an eyebrow,**_

_**"I promise!" She says unconvincingly. I sigh and give in,**_

_**"You make way to many stink-bombs!" Skylar laughs along with me and she plants the stink bomb on the door, we run across the road away and turn back to see the bag starts to flame.**_

_**"We have to go!" Skylar shouts, "NOW!"**_

_**She grabs my hand and drags me away from the house. We turn around about 10 minutes later, as I cannot run anymore, and see the house nearly engulfed in flames...**_

"Okay! I did not know that..." Jack says and I hold my head down in shame, "But mines worse..."

Jack's POV

"Well my dad, isn't my real dad..." Milton eyes me confusingly and I sigh, "He adopted me...my real dad died when I was 10..."

"How?" Jerry asks and I go into the story,

_**Flashback**_

_**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" My dad screams, hitting me with every word. I wince in pain, which only makes him hit me harder. He leaves me beaten up on the floor and makes his way into the room next door, where my mother is. I manage to crawl to the kitchen and reach for the phone, only to be stopped by my dad...again,**_

_**"I don't think so son!" He hits me again and I reach my hand up in pain, only to grab onto the blade of a knife, cutting my hand slightly. I hold the knife up and my dad backs away, but is still pratically terrorising me,**_

_**"You wouldn't!" He screams. I go to drop the knife but he comes charging at me and I plunge the knife into his heart.**_

_Thud_

_**He falls to the ground and I grab my house phone to ring 911...** _

A tear starts to build up in my eye. Kim gets up and hugs me,

"Its okay Jack, we won't judge you on that..." I nod in agreement and grab Kim's hand, "Cm'on guys..." I motion over and we all leave.

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere: 3 hours later_

"A full confession...from all of them. Except Milton, he seemed to keep the garage incident a secret, even after Jack reviled his secret about his dad!" A voice says to a figure in a black hoodie,

"Great...these bitches won't know whats hit them!" The figure, which looks like a girl, turns the chair round and comes face to face with the voice,

"Its okay, take this" The girl throws the keys at the voice,"You know what to do" The person nods and the hooded figure stands up and makes their way over to a closet,

"Are you okay in there? I hope not!" The figure rips off duck tape from a girls mouth and hands her a dish, "Eat!"

"You'll never get away with this!" The girl says,

"Oh but I already have!" The figure replies, holding up a penddrive,

"What happened to you?" The girl asks, and the figure just laughs,

"You'll find out honey...soon enough!" The figure turns around and leaves the girl sat tied to a chair with no way out,

...

"KELSEY GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

:O

**Sorry for the somewhat late update and the lack in length. Also I think I reviled too much, but who cares?!**

**Was that a shocker? It was to me and I'm writing it! I didn't know weather to wait or too expose her now, but it will be more fun if I did it now, plus Kelseys reason to being S is completely stupid, but has more depth, of course when you find out ;)**

**Now question of the chapter: Who do you think was locked up?**

**a) Kim**

**b) Donna**

**c) Charlotte**

**d) Grace**

**e) Any other introduced member**

**f) Anyone from Skylar's PAst (explain:P)**

**Also! Most of the stuff in this story is made up, like Kim being dyslexic.**

**Review it:P?**

**-A**


	13. Snatched

**Sorry for the LONG Update. I had writers block. I also added a cover photo, which looks pretty gross if you ask me (LOL!).**

**Anyways, Thank you for all your suggestions. And a guest (Named B43211) Had an amazing idea for an OC, so I'm going to use that at somepoint :).**

**I have already determined who has been captured, and you will see in this chapter...possibly.**

**And thank you for all the amazing reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**WARNING; Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, I only own my OC's and Skylar, as well as some of the plot line:)**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Guys Kim' been missing all weekend!" I scream in Jerry and Milton's face. Their jaws hang down in shock while a small smile plays upon my lips,

"Just kidding, shes been at her Gran's, shes coming back today." They sigh in relief, the both smack me on each arm,

"OW!"

"Sorry Jack...its just that I heard Grace has been missing all weekend, and-" Jerry gets cut off by the redhead,

"and we thought that she might be with Kim..." Milton finishes,

"You're not joking are you?" I ask and Jerry hesitates before shaking his head in shame,

"Who was the last person to see her?" Before Jerry can answer me, someone jumps in front of us,

"BOO!" The person screams, making Jerry squeal like a girl...Kim...

"Hey Kim." I say and she hugs me. I put my arm around her and we both laugh at Jerry trying to play it cool,

"Hey...um Kim. I think you scared Milton and Jack...but not me, I'm cool like that.."

"Jerry I think you wet you§r pants." Milton laughs, before Jerry scoffs and runs away,

"I gotta run too, catch you guys later!" Milton says before speeding off in the other direction. I interlock mine and Kim's hands and walk into the cafeteria, which is full of people studying and whispering,

"So, any problems with S lately?" Kim breaks the silence,

"No, none, you?" She shakes her head,

"Lets take a seat and study, cmon..."

**-0-0-**

Milton's POV

I walk over to the library and sit down in my usual seat and pull out my book. Sat down I see that Jerry has entered?

"Jerry, what are you doing here? You never come to the library."

"I KNOW! The science teacher, Miss Heather, says I have to get at least 75% on my science test tomorrow, or I fail for the entire semester! "

I roll my eyes at Jerry's stupid late-revising and help him pick a science book,

"Here, use this." I slam the book onto the table in front of him and he eyes the book, he confusingly looks up at me,

"Science for 7th grader? But we're in 10th?"

"Trust me Jerry, if they could keep us back a year, you wouldn't of left 7th grade."

"But, they kept Frank behind?"

"Its Frank!"

Jerry opens the book and starts reading it,

"Milton, I'm confused!"

"Jerry, you're on the contents page."

"Oh.."

**-0-0-**

No one's POV (at Kim's house; 5 hours later)

"You said it would be here!" The figure, hooded, says into a phone.

"It is, now, go into her shoe draw, right at the back."

"I got it, and the box too.." the front door opening startled the figure, before they slipped under the bed.

"-all we gotta do is check that phone and box and see if Skylar left anything in them!" Kim says, unaware of the hooded figure under her bed,

"Kim, why you stressing yooo?" Jerry questions, Kim shoots him a death glare before walking over to her shoe draw and opening it. The hooded figure pulls out his phone , filming everything going on,

"They're not here!" She exclaims in terror,

"What d'ya mean they're not there!" Jack shouts back. Kim jesters Jack over and he checks the draw, "it's not there!" He repeats,

"Where are they!?" Milton shrieks. The hooded figure uses this opportunity of there bickering the send them a very pleasing text. The phones blink in surprise and it silences them

"Oh my god.." Kim says in shock.

**Why are you so shocked? I did say I would get my phone back. The box was a bonus ;) -S**

Now I think you all want to know what happened before this, right? I mean, most people do when you have no idea why they wanted the box and 'S' phone. I mean, its been a while, they haven't gone near it!

Lets take this back 3 hours earlier...

**-0-0-**

Kim's POV

Sitting in lunch is so boring, I think this is the most boringess lunch ever! If boringess is a word...

"Kim, are you okay? You seem to be zoning out!" Jack asks,

"UGH! I'm just sooo bored!" I whine. I hear a small giggle behind me, it seems like a girlish-flirty giggle... Donna. She is sat next to Tyler giggling. She's definitely flirting with him, he seems to be flirting back. Out of nowhere, they kiss?

"Hey guys, check that out." I signal over to Donna and Tyler,

"When did that happen?" Jack questions,

"Yea, I thought he was with Julie?" Jerry stupidly questions, making Milton flare up with sudden anger and sadness mixed,

"Well, she always had a crush on him?" Milton says and Kim nods along,

"Yeah, I know. Skylar told her to stay the eff away." Kim tells them,

"Actually she said stay the fu-" "JERRY!" Kim whisper/shouts, "Mind your language!"

"Sorry..."

"Yea I remember that day." The redhead starts.

_**Flashback**_

_**I couldn't quite get what Donna was saying, but Skylar wasn't too happy about it. I walked over to her in confusion,**_

_**"Hey Sky, what's up?" I ask her,**_

_**"Not now Kim!" She bellows before turning back to Donna,"Now you, stop trying to move in on my cousin, or there will be trouble!"**_

_**"Why do you care? One; He's not even your proper cousin, he's through your step-dad. And Two; You hate him!"**_

_**"Of course I hate him, but I don't want you connected to my family in anyway, so why don't you and your slutty self run away!" Skylar shouts back in here face, Donna looks dumbfounded and goes to scream again, but Skylar cuts her off,**_

_**"Shut up Donna, stay the FUCK away!"**_

_**Donna storms off and the guys walk up to us,**_

_**"What happened?" Milton asks, cleary confused,**_

_**"Nothing to be concerned about guys." Skylar eyes the direction Donna went in before turning on her heal and walking the other** way..._

"Now that I think about it, Skylar was a bitch!" Jerry shouts,

"Yet, you're the one who had a crush on her!" Jack shouts back.

"Touché"

"Why did Tyler and Skylar hate each other?" Milton asks,

"I don't know, we could try and find out?" Jack replies,

"Where are we going to find out that information..its not like we have any of her stuff."

"We have the box, and both phones!" Kim points out.

"You still have those?" Jerry asks.

"Yea, they're in my shoe draw at home. We will check after school." Everyone nods in agreement.

**-0-0-**

No one's POV (5 hours later)

"Are you sure we are going to find something in these?" Jerry asks,

"I don't know...could be risky." Milton questions,

"Guys, cm'on. That box was hidden, plus we could always go through her phone and see if any texts were there, like if she told anyone about it." They walk up to Kim's front door and she starts to unlock it, "Now all we gotta do is check that phone and box and see if Skylar left anything in them!" Kim says, unaware of the hooded figure under her bed,

"Kim, why you stressing yooo?" Jerry questions, Kim shoots him a death glare before walking over to her shoe draw and opening it. The hooded figure pulls out his phone , filming everything going on,

"They're not here!" She exclaims in terror,

"What d'ya mean they're not there!" Jack shouts back. Kim jesters Jack over and he checks the draw, "it's not there!" He repeats,

"Where are they!?" Milton shrieks. The hooded figure uses this opportunity of there bickering the send them a very pleasing text. The phones blink in surprise and it silences them

"Oh my god.." Kim says in shock.

**Why are you so shocked? I did say I would get my phone back. The box was a bonus ;) -S**

Now, you know what happened. Nothing special but helps you understand. S is trouble for the warriors and I don't know why they don't just turn them into the police. Oh wait, too much dirt on the warriors...

* * *

**OMG What a chapter! I was shocked writing it. But hey!**

**I think you have guessed who the person was who Kelsey trapped. And with reviling her, I can show more things that S does. It is quite fun the write like that.**

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PMDIYAM. But I am thinking about starting a new story, I love the Walking dead and I love Kickin it. This isn't going to be a crossover. I was going to do the Gang stuck in a zombie apocalypse? Baring in mind, this will have guns and weapons and stuff, so will probably be high T, or possible M. Just tell me what you think of the idea and I will contemplate it.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I put a lot of work into this and I planned it out. I want at least 5 words (Sentence) on what you thought :D.**

**Review for me ;) **

**-A**


	14. Mid-Season Finale (Sorta)

**So as you know, in tv programs, like Pretty Little Liars, they have like a 'mid summer finale' Well that was last chapter :D**

**The only reason is I am working on a new kickin it story and I have writers block, so I can't really think of new ideas.**

**The next chapter will probably be up next month, or in two months, so not really a summer finale, but a bit of a break from this story :D**

**I hope you understand.**

**So while you are waiting for that here is a sneak peak to my new story: Terrors of the World: Be sure to check out the story when it comes out:**

They sat down in there usual places, Kim sat on her own because Jack wasn't there, Grace sat in front of her, and the guys sat together at a desk to the left of her. She kind of felt alone without him there, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Ok class, today we are going to look at-" The teacher was cut off by a banging on the window, "Ugh, stupid students!" She bellowed and made her way over to the window. She opened the window and shooed the students off,

"Go to class now!" Miss Bellington shouted at the students outside, "DO NOT GROWL AT ME! TO CLASS NO-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole class turned around in shock. Jerry and Kim shared a glance in confusion as the teacher turned around. The students started breaking into the classroom, using rocks and growling at the teacher,

"Oh My God!" Kim shouted,"YOUR ARM!" Everyone looked at the teachers arm, which had a huge bite in it. The class gasps in shock,

"Its not what it looks like..." She tries to defend. The 'students' broke down the windows and started to climb in.

"RUN!" Milton shouted and everyone ran to the door as the things started to climb in...


	15. 2 Months Later

**Welcome back!**  
**Been a while. HIATUS OVER! And I am really inspired!**

**IT IS GOING TO BE WRITTEN IN PAST TENSE! It is easier to write. Sorry if that annoys anyone. **

**Anyway, back to the story. It will be formatted like Terrors of the World (Check out my other Kickin't it story) and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Hello everyone. Welcome back. Last time we left off, the gang had lost a very important piece of evidence to -S that could of possible told them the reason Tyler hated Sky, and a lot more things as well..

Two months have gone by and a lot of things have changed. The gang have been drifting further and further apart to the point where they would only talk at the Dojo, and maybe the odd question about -S.

Kim had a very secret secret though, she didn't want too, but -S had been blackmailing her too a point where she had too. Uncover -S Agent Kim! This secret couldn't get out, and even thought that the group had told each other their secrets, Kim was well aware that nobody had said the perfect truth. Also, her and Jack's relationship had plummeted to the ground, they hadn't officially broke up, but everyone could tell they had. Kim had stopped contact altogether, and Jack had just drifted away.

"Kelsey...Don't!" Kim said to her friend,

"If you don't do it, I will! You need to tell him its over!"

"Ugh, you're right! Send it!" Kelsey sent her a 'are you serious?' look and Kim nodded. Kelsey hit send on the phone, and Jack sent back, KK :), as if he had been waiting for her to say something,

"Over and done with!" Kim laughed. Well, being on the -S team had changed her. And because she was working for -S, she knew the gang was lying when they said that '-S wasn't doing anything'.

Last month, Kim had sent Jack a parcel, she had no idea what was in it, but she still went along with it. 2 weeks ago, she had snuck into the school and smashed Milton's project, which made him gain his first F, and Last week, Kim had blackmailed Jerry into taking the teachers laptop, and hacking into the school's website, which he got caught. But one thing that confused Kim was, she didn't even know who -S was! Every time she got instructions, they would be by text, or by note, never by face.

Jack hadn't really been busy the past two months, he just focused on Karate and School. And now, he just replied to Kim saying 'KK :)' because he had lost any feelings possible for her, at least that is what he convinced himself. Milton had been focused on school, went to Karate just like Jack, but he was trying his best not to let his past of secrets and past with Skylar affect his life, and just carried on as if nothing was going on, same with Jerry, but he wasn't trying well in school.

Kelsey and Kim had become close friends in only a few short weeks, you could say they were the new 'it' girls. Kelsey had ditched Donna because Donna told everyone that she had slept with a nerd, even though she hadn't, she was still a virgin, and everyone was calling her a whore! But when Kim stepped in and stuck up for her, everyone stopped, and they became fast friends. It was like DOnna never exsisted, and Kim was slowly getting over Skylar, but she was always there with Kim, and would probably be shouting at her for 'fraternizing with the enemy!' And with all this going on, their was one problem, that people were very terrified about, was that Grace had been missing for 2 months.

No one had seen or heard from her, and people were starting to seriously get worried. Her parents had called Kim almost every night at first, then it was only a week, now they didn't text her at all, it was like they had given up on their daughter. Kelsey had told Kim not to worry and that she would turn up, but Kim wasn't so sure. That day, Kim and Kelsey were shopping, when they bumped into Jack and Randy, who were out to buy some new 'swag' shoes, well thats what Jerry called them,

"Oh god no, can we go this wa-" Kim was cut off by Kelsey shouting across the mall,

"JACK! RANDY!" Both of the boys walked over to the girls and Kim just hung her head down,

"Hey boys!" Kelsey said in her naturally flirty voice,

"Kelsey, Kim.." Jack nodded his head at each of them naturally,

"So, yeah, me and Kelsey have gotta go, BYE!" Kim said really quickly and dragged her best friend away,"Really?!"

"Sorry Kim..." Kelsey said holding her head down,

"Umhmm." Kim started walking on, being followed by Kelsey, who was smirking to herself. Kim's phone bleeped, which made her jump slightly at the sudden sound, then she took it out,

Look, you shared your secrets with each other right? Shouldn't have been so careless! -S

Attached to the text was a file, a file of them talking, well, just the end of their conversation,

_"Its okay Jack, we won't judge you on that...Cm'on guys..." _Kim watched her phone as they walked off of the screen,

"Everything okay?" Kelsey asked her friend. Kim quickly nodded and shut her phone off, shoving it back into her pocket and walking forward with Kelsey following her.

Over at the Dojo, Milton and Jerry were silently practicing their Karate, not having anything to say to each other. Occasionally, they would look at each other and nod, but nothing went on other than that. Milton was getting some water, when both their phones went off at exactly the same time,

**I don't usually break up friendships, but when I do, I do it with class. Must be really awkward without me there right? -S **

Milton and Jerry exchanged glances, not too confused about what S had just sent them, knowing exactly why the gang had broken up, and no, it wasn't because of S,

It was because of Skylar. It was because Skylar was gone.


	16. Not a Chapter

This isn't a chapter. And as this is my most popular story, I just wanted to post this on here,

I just wanted to say RIP to Talia Castellano. She died earlier today, or this morning for some, and she was only 13 years old.

If you don't know who she is, she is a 13 year old who had a youtube channel doing beauty videos and makeup tutorials, and at the same time was battling cancer.

Rest in Peace Talia.

Sorry for not updating, I've been in Paris with my school and I am awfully tired.


	17. Seeing Her: Part 1

**Hey my fellow Kickin' itters.**

**Welcome to Pretty Much Dead If You Ask Me.**

**Today will be a prequel. Yes a Prequel. I did it for TOTW as well.**

**I ALSO STARTED A NEW STORY :D**

**Yes I know, another one? but I've had the idea for a while. Its on my profile and its called Kickin' It with Reyna. I would appreciate it if you would check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. Figure that one out.**

* * *

Skylar and Kim walked into school, and as usual, all eyes were on them. Skylar was wearing her usual fashion with a The 31st of October wasn't only Halloween, but was Skylar's birthday and she would receive an awful lot of 'Happy Birthdays!' and an awful lot of presents. She would often clean a place out in her locker to put them all. Not only that, but every year she would throw a huge party to celebrate both Halloween and her birthday, with absolutely no limit (except Alcohol, I mean, they were only 15!) and she would have a sleepover afterwards with her and Kim, although they would post a billion and one pictures on to Facebook, which made a lot of people jealous that they weren't invited. Skylar would spend the day with her closest friends and nobody even had the chance to break through that circle,

"Happy birthday, Sky!" Jack was the first to congratulate her,

"Happy bday Skylar!" Eddie next, trying to be cool,

"Happy birthday Skylar, I hope you have a wonderful day!" Milton said in his nerdy way, but Jerry stayed quiet,

"Anyway...gifts people?!" Skylar demanded jokingly and all the boys, except for Jerry obviously, gave her a gift. The presents had to be of suitable quality to impress her, some people would spend a lot of money, some people barely any, but whatever she got she would usually be impressed. And when it came to the guys, Kim would normally buy them and give them to the guys to give to her because they had no fashion sense what so ever! Kim had given Skylar an Amber colored ring, Jack had given her some white shorts, which Kim obviously picked out, Milton gave her brown leather boots that looked awesome on her, again Kim's idea, and Eddie gave her a jacket that matched the boots, again...Kim. Skylar had come to deal with the fact that Jerry never got her anything, and vise versa. It had been like that since they met,

"Okay guys, are you all coming tonight?" Everyone, but Jerry, nodded quickly. Jerry would turn up anyway, so as you can see, they never had a really good relationship.

A few hours later, Kim and Skylar were both getting ready for Sky's party. Skylar would always be dressed up with Tiara's and diamonds, her dad being a CEO and her mom a lawyer, and Sky would lend them to Kim more than enough. Skylar dressed into a knee-length black dress, with black heels, a few bracelets, black hoop earrings, the Amber ring Kim had given her, the friendship bracelets both Kim and Sky had and made her makeup very light. Skylar's hair had been curled with a somewhat french braid on the back and she had painted her nails black. Kim dressed in a laced light blue dress with a white belt, she had white heels on, an infinity necklace Skylar had given her a few months ago, a silver infinity bracelet that went with the necklace, the friendship bracelets they both had, and had more thicker makeup. Her hair had a bit up that was fishtail braided and the rest was down and loose. Kim had also painted her nails sparkly blue to go with her dress. Both girls praised each other, then made their way down the stairs and into the party, where they were already fashionably late...Skylar's Idea.

When they walked in, practically all eyes were on them, Skylar was used to it, but Kim was still a bit self-concerned,

"I'm off to Mingle!" Skylar beamed, then left Kim on her own,

"Wow, thanks." She said to herself, and went to find Jack. The music blaring in the background put her off a bit and she would often be shouting above it,

"Kim!" Grace shouted and stepped in front of Kim,

"Oh...Hey Grace!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, 'Wow what a fail, Kim!' she though to herself,

"So...Rumors goin' around that you have a crush?!"

"And..?" Kim shrugged her shoulders, not getting Grace's point,

"So, do you?!" Grace was a bit hyper about this,

"Grace, you're drunk!" Kim shouted,

"WHAT! No I'm not!" She then ran off, and Kim looked around, not seeing anyone she really knew, and she sometimes saw the odd person from school. Kim's eyes scanned the room until they landed on Donna, Charlotte and Kelsey. She walked over to them, raising an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here?" She asked, folding her arms,

"Oh, we wanted to stop by! Thought we'd say happy birthday to Slutler!" Donna tried to comeback,

"Why don't you leave, Donna, no one here even likes you!"

"Kimberly-" I flinched at the name, I hate it as much as Kimmy,"-please everyone loves me!"

"Donna!" Jack squealed and ran over to her and put his arm around her,"Why don't me and these girls go for a walk outside?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. The three girls giggled at him and he led them outside. Kim watched from a distance, she saw him mouth after you and as soon as the three left, he slammed the door in their faces. Kim let a small giggled, then Jack walked back over,

"Hey Kim!" She mouthed a 'hi' back, then he continued talking,"Oh, and don't drink the punch, it's been spiked. Probably by one of Sky's college friends."

"Yeah, I still don't get why she hangs with them guys!"

The rest of the party was a blur for them. Jack and Kim danced, a lot. Skylar didn't get drunk, because, Kim didn't want a drunk Skylar at the sleepover. Milton and Jerry, god knows what they were up to! And Well, everyone was having a general good time. Donna and her minions didn't return, and it seemed like everyone was having a brilliant time. But what everyone didn't know, is that there was a mysterious someone, lurking about and planning there next move.

Skylar was getting another drink out of the punch bowl, she was smiling and waving to people as she passed them, when her phone bleeped,

'Probably another birthday text!' she thought, but boy was she wrong! She read it to herself, quite confused, but a lot more scared,

Happy birthday hunny! I hope you are having a fabulous day! I see something, something horrible, I see.. a body bag. In your future, that is. Better watch your back! -S

"-S?" She whispered to herself, "-S!"

'I thought she was gone..." Skylar thought to herself. She panicked and strutted around, on the verge of tears and she saw masks. Masks that looked just like her, scattered around the place. Something then grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. Where she came face to face with something...or someone...that looked just like her.

Skylar lifted her arm up, and ripped the mask off...


	18. Seeing Her: Part 2

**I got some really positive reviews, so ya know...**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KICKIN IT!**

* * *

Skylar lifted her arm up, and ripped the mask off...

"Oh my god..." She said to herself, gripping the persons hand that was on Skylar's arm, and shaking with fear. Skylar wasn't shocked at who it was, frankly because she didn't know who it was. They were wearing another mask. She carried on ripping off the masks, but more and more showed, while the figure held onto her arm. Finally, she came down to what looked like the final mask, where as the figure just smirked at her. She went to take that one off when...

"HANDS IN THE AIR! EVERYONE NOW!" The police came barging through the door, guns in the air and flashlights pointing around. Skylar turned around, but the person had vanished,

"Wha-" She said to herself, before Kim came over and grabbed her hand,

"Sky! What the heck?!" Skylar sorted herself out, then stormed over to the police officers, confidently,

"Is there a problem, sir?" She pulled on her sly grin and her 'puppy dog' face,

"We got a call saying that someone was sneaking about with a weapon! Threatening to shoot people." The officer said, dropping his weapon to his side and looking at Skylar,

"By who...if I may ask?" She asked, politely,

"The next door neighbour, Mrs Janette."

"Never heard of her, but-" She hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell them about the mysterious person,

"Everything okay, Miss Jones?"

"Fine. I haven't seen anyone, sorry Officer." He then nodded and left. Skylar turned around and saw Kim, Milton, Jack, Eddie and Jerry all stood together. Jack trying to calm Kim down and Eddie, Milton and Jerry stood with concerned looks on their faces,

"Okay! Everyone out!" Skylar bellowed, turning her head to the guys to help, and they knew the drill. Milton, Eddie and Kim would go upstairs, kicking people out, while Jack, Skylar and Jerry stayed downstairs,

"Go!" "Out!" "Come on everyone, leave!" They all managed to get everyone to leave, and met in the hall,

"Okay, the maids will be here in the morning to clean up. You guys can stay around for a bit if you like-" They nodded at her,"Come on Kim..." Skylar grabbed her best friends arm and pulled her upstairs. They entered Skylar's large room, and started to change,

"Everything okay, Sky?" Kim asked, concerned,

"Fine." She bluntly said,

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She bellowed, hitting the desk and making a photo frame fall to the ground, smashing as it landed. Kim flinched at Skylar's outburst, nodded, then took her stuff into the guest bedroom that was next to Sky's.

Skylar sighed to herself, and picked up the photo frame. It had a picture of Herself, Tyler, Micheal, Her parents and-'I don't think about her anymore' She thought to herself. Her eyes filled with water and she fell to the ground. She curled herself into a ball and sobbed, letting everyone fall out of her eyes. She was that upset, she didn't realize Jerry walk in,

"Skylar! Jack broke-" He looked down to the girl who was crying on the floor, and furrowed his eyebrows at her,

"What do you want, Martinez?" Skylar spitefully said to him,

"Jack broke-he, urm, broke-are you okay?" He blurted out,

"I'm fine, really..." She trailed off, trying to stop herself from crying, but couldn't. Jerry sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her, and Skylar rested her head on his shoulder,

"Just so you know, Jerry," He looked at her,"Tell anyone about this, and I will murder your rep..."

He laughed a bit, and so did she. Jerry then got up and looked down at her,

"So, Jack broke a statue..."

"Wait, which one?"

"The one in the corner of the living room..." He trailed off and her face went red in anger,

"JACK BREWER!"

**-0-0-**

A few hours later, Skylar and Kim were giggling in Sky's room. The guys had left and Kim had quickly forgiven Skylar, so they were onto their birthday sleepover, taking the pictures and laughing at jokes, until Skylar decided to bring up something Kim really didn't want her too, (**If you can remember what chapter this flashback is from, I'll give you a shoutout :D**)

So Kimmy," She looks up at me from her laptop,"Who do you like? I mean, Grace told me that you told her you like someone, But not me!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, and hesitates for a moment "Ummm, no one," She replies, her voice getting higher and higher.

I look at her in a 'do not lie to me!' look and sigh. She mimics my sigh and says, "I'm serious!"

"C'mon Kimmy, don't lie to me, I bet you its Jack!" She looks away. I try to get a look and can only see a bit, but I can see she is blushing...hard.

"I KNEW IT! So did Milton and Eddie and Jerry." I spitefully say Jerry's Name.

"You guys really need to get along!" She tells me off, but I laugh,

"That will happen the day I die..." I said in a joking matter, but she raised an eyebrow,

"You know, you will be like 90 when that happens!"

"You never know Kimmy, I could die next January!" (**A/N: She died January 2012, this is in October 2011 :P**)

"Okay then..." Kim squinted a bit,

"What do you think it would be like...to die a mysterious way and have everyone wondering what happened, leaving behind a beautiful corpse that would stay in someone's memory forever..."

"Don't even joke about that...it's gross..." Kim grimaced,

"It's not gross, that's immortality my darling." Kim then giggled at her friend, which Skylar laughed at quietly. Then, Skylar's phone went off. She picked it up and read the text,

"Who is it?" Kim asked, shoving popcorn into her mouth,

"Oh...just some college guy..." Skylar lied, Kim shook her head and giggled a bit. Skylar looked out her window and saw a figure in a dark hoodie look up to her, then ran past, she then quickly put her phone down and continued with what was supposed to be her perfect party. In Kim's mind, this day couldn't be any better, but for Skylar, it couldn't get any worse. First the cops came banging on her door, then she had a fight with Kim, then she went as far as to cry on Jerry's shoulder, and just to top off the night, -S is back to torment her, and she receives that text.

**Don't worry, I could make that happen...Nighty night ;)-S**


	19. Die in Vain

**So, HI! We recently hit 100 REVIEWS and 10,000 VIEWS. Might not be a lot to you, but to me, its swawsome! :D I'm thinking about starting a harry potter fic, but I know most of you aren't interested so ya know :D.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' it!.**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

I walked into the dojo, and smiled at Jerry and Milton, who were both shocked. I then walked back a bit to talk to them,

"Guys, whats up?" I asked politely, but both Jerry and Milton shrugged, I then ripped the phone out of Milton's hand and read the text,

"Guys, this isn't Skylar remember, besides, she didn't break us up, okay?!" The guys nodded, and went back to practice. Just as Kim was about to get changed, Kelsey came running in,

"Kimmy!" She squealed,

"What did I say about you calling me Kimmy?"

"Sorry Kim, anyway, you know that dress shop, Dress-4-Life?" I nodded,

"Well, It's closing down!" Kelsey sounded a bit too happy, and I had to process what she just said, before working it out,

"OH EM GEE! SALES!" We both screeched, probably deafening the guys, and then we ran out, leaving them dumbfounded.

_Narrator's POV_

Milton looked back towards the entrance where Kim had left, then turned to Jerry,

"Since when was Kim interested in dresses and sales?" Milton asked him, Jerry just shrugged and they both continued practising,

"Hey you two-where's Jack and Kim? Practise started 5 minutes ago!" Rudy shouted out of his office door (**A/N: Rudy won't be in it as often, seeing as this is his first chap, or is it...**),

"Kim just ran out, and Jack hasn't showed up.." Jerry dropped his head down,

"What's going on with you guys!? You haven't spoken in about two months!" Rudy questioned,

"I don't know..."

**-0-0- **

Jack sat in Falafel Phils with Randy, who was tormenting some poor old guy. Jack couldn't help but sigh to himself and twiddle his thumbs. He missed his friends, but would never openly admit it, and he thought it was just like when Rudy left, but worse. His phone started to ring, but it was a text ring,

**Jack, I need a favor, Meet me in the alleyway by the Bobby Wasabi Dojo 10:30pm, do it, and you will be rewarded -S**

'Just like Skylar used to say...' He thought, and Jack didn't even realize Randy calling his name,

"JACK! I'm gunna fly, you're not as fun as you used to be!" He then stormed out leaving Jack with his phone. It bleeped again,

**Just one problem Jack, you need to entire gang to do this, minus Eddie, of course...-S **

Jack sighed again, and pulled out his phone. It was his turn to text,

_Meet me at the Dojo, 2pm. Urgent -J. _Jack then closed his phone, and left Falafel Phils.

A good few houurs later, at 2pm, everyone arrived, including Kim,

"So what's so urgent?" Kim sighed. Jack passed around his phone and everyone, but Kim, gasped,

"Kim.." Milton walked up to her and skeptically eyed her,

"What?"

"You didn't seem shocked!" Jerry said, and all three boys circled around her,

"Why does that shock you?"

"What do you mean?" They all said together,

"Seriously, you haven't realized it yet?" Kim was trying to drop the hint, but boys being boys, they wouldn't accept it,

"OH EM GEE! YOU SENT THE TEXT!" Milton exclaimed,

"Thank you Milton!"

"Why? Are you working with -S?" Kim nodded at Jerry's question and Jack stood gob smacked,

"Why?"

"She has some dirt on me, but it's not worth keeping it hidden if that means losing my friends..."

"Arwwwww!" A voice said from behind them, Rudy walked closer to them, "YAY YOU GUYS MADE UP!...but wait, who's S?"

"Ur...Ummm...WELL...It's Slylar, My...cousin!" Jerry thought on the top of his head. The gang looked at him shocked, because he wasn't the most smartest of beings, then played along,

"Why would Kim be working with Slylar?"

"Because, I, urm, need cash..." Kim told him, and Rudy just shrugged, "Okay, well here's the keys Jack. See you guys later!" Everyone waved to him, and he skipped out of the Dojo. Kim's phone bleeped, and she walked over to the side,

**Kimmy, you told the secret. Tut tut tut... But I'm letting you off with a warning, in fact, I'm going to help you! Here!-S **

Attached to the text was a video and a picture, "Guys, check it out!" She motioned everyone over, and they crowded around, first they looked at the video,

_Hey, you got my money?_ A voice said in the video, and the gang quickly found out it was Skylar,

_I told you Skylar, I don't have the money!_ Another girlish voice says, the figure steps out and its... Donna?!

_I need that money, Donna! I NEED IT NOW!_ Skylar shouted, and the gang flinched back, Skylar's voice sounded sharp, even through the computer,

_WELL TO BAD! I am sick of you bossing me about, Skylar, why do you need that money, anyway?!_

_I just do!_ Suddenly, Donna flicked out a knife, and held it up to Skylar,

_You tell me, now!_

_No!_ Suddenly, the camera cut off, and a loud scream was heard, before the video finished altogether,

"Oh my god..." Kim said, holding her hand over her mouth,

"Wait.. Did Donna-" "Kill Skylar?" Jack finished Jerry's sentenced,

"But I thought she was S!" Milton exclaimed,

"Does it ever occur to you that they are the same person, that S KILLED Skylar?" Jack rhetorically asked them,

"It does make sense," Kim said, and then opened the picture attached to it,

_I DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN - SKYLAR_

It was written on a white wall,

"Is that...blood?" Milton exclaimed again,

"More importantly, is that Skylar's blood?!" Kim cried. They stared at the picture long enough for it to pratically burn into their eyes.


	20. Bye bye :)

POSTING THIS ON ALL MY KICKIN' IT STORIES!

So I'm going away, in about an hour (I'm doing this on my phone) to Spain, and I won't be back until next sunday (IKR 1 week :P) SO DON'T EXPECT ANY UPDATES

Terrors of the World: THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE WHEN I GET BACK! I am so close to finishing it... well, adios for now!


End file.
